Barricading
Barricading Personal Outposts Personal Outposts are barricaded buildings where player(s) have managed to clear all zombie resistance. Barricading requires you to cover every entrance door on the ground floor. You can do this by having wooden planks, nails, and a claw hammer in your inventory. Covering an entrance requires a set of wooden plank and nails, but claw hammers last forever (e.g. if a building has two entrance doors, you will need two wooden planks, two nails and a claw hammer to make a personal outpost). Also, once you've started putting up barricades, refrain from visiting your inventory or refreshing until you've entered Outpost Mode. Until then, after refreshing or entering your inventory, your barricades will disappear. The nails and wooden planks will NOT reappear in your inventory. Barricades also disappear in the case of a Connection Error.' Do be aware that after barricading a building, nothing in the building will lootable' anymore. How to Barricade *''To barricade, you must have a set of planks and a set of nails ( n is the number of doors ) and 1 claw hammer.'' *''Then barricade every door by pressing B when the option comes up. When the door is barricaded , there is planks nailed in front of it, you can take down the barricade by pressing B .'' *''EVERY zombie must be killed before the PO ( Personal Outpost ) becomes safe. Once you've killed every zombie and barricaded every exit, a sign will come up, saying "Press O to enter Outpost Mode".'' *''Note : You cannot loot anything inside the building once it's been secured (i.e, if you just barricaded it).'' *''Note : Zombies will break down the barricade in two or so days , and your PO will be under attack'' (a sign will say, " Outpost Under Attack " a POA ( Personal Outpost Attack ) is just like an OA, except there are no guards and no bonus exp at the end.'' '' *Note : When barricading, zombies will occasionally run '''through' the door, attempting to stop you. Please be careful of this.'' Benefits of Barricading *''Barricading a building allows you to enter outpost mode.'' *''Entering outpost mode will automatically save your experience, so you don't need to worry about losing it the next time you go to the Inner City.'' *''In outpost mode, you can use the Bank which will allow you to save all your looted cash.'' *''In outpost mode, you can use the Marketplace and the Storage where you can effectively clear your inventory of unwanted items, either by storing them or selling to other players. As a result, you can start another looting run without having to go back to one of the permanent outposts.'' *''While in outpost mode, you can repair your armour, heal and nourish yourself (with the use of services) and stock up on supplies.'' *''Services and supplies can be scarce in particular trading zones and therefore service and production professions can make additional income by selling them in personal outposts.'' Disadvantages of barricading *''You cannot do missions.'' *''You cannot scrap items.'' *''If you remove the barricade, the wooden planks and the nails will NOT appear to your inventory.'' *''You cannot loot supplies.'' *''You cannot go outside until you remove the barricade.'' *''Barricades don't last forever.'' *''Barricading items take up a lot of space ( if the building has 1 door , it takes up 3 slots ( 1 nail , 1 plank and 1 Claw Hammer )'' *''If you die in the inner city after leaving a Personal Outpost, you will re-spawn in the last Main Outpost you visited, NOT your previous Personal Outpost.'' Barricading in Multiplayer At large amount of times, however, there is not just one person on a looting trip. It is, for the most part, often better to go on looting trips with more than one person, and the same applies to clearing buildings, as there are often dozens of zombies in the multiple floors; making it better have someone covering your back. If two people clear, barricade, and are able to make a building their outpost, they will be able to share it. This means that once the two players come out of the outpost mode at the same time, they will both spawn in the same instance, or server, similar to 2D. However, If you board yourself into a building by yourself, and set it to multiplayer, it will be impossible for someone to spawn in there, even if someone in the same building in the same location instances to you. Barricading Tools Barricading Tools are used for putting up barricades. They can be found on lootable objects in the Inner City. Barricading Within 2D Interiors As of May 31, 2012, there are 31 different building types in Dead Frontier. Particular types of buildings can differ in: *Loot spot locations, *Floor colors, *Building orientation (buildings of the same type can face different cardinal points), *Building placement in a particular block and external appearance. but general layouts will remain the same as will the number of entrances and floors. Below is a list of all found interiors with descriptions and maps. The red dots on the maps represent exits/entrances and staircases. Please note that trailer homes cannot be barricaded for an unknown reason. Category:Gameplay